


Handkerchiefs

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Masa overthinks things, Pre-Relationship, Ren is here to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Ren tries to get Masa to realize what he's doing after there are already handkerchiefs everywhere.He should have come back earlier.(The female that is mentioned can be either Haruka or a female reader, whichever works. But this character never appears and is only mentioned.)





	Handkerchiefs

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the caught in the rain event in Shining Live.
> 
> Made on 06/16/2018.

Ren had been planning to play the new game he got tonight. This was the first stretch of free time he had all week. Ai had been bugging him about it, since he had already started and wanted Ren’s opinion. But that plan was quickly shelved for a rainy day once Ren entered his living space.

He was met with a rainbow of colours.

There were handkerchiefs everywhere. Laid out on the couches, on the table, and even on the top of the bed. Most were rosy pinks but there was the odd splash of blue or green. Some pinks grew to reds while others softened to oranges and yellows. There were some pale pinks that seemed to fade to white from what Ren could see. Then came the patterns. Straight edges to more dainty scoops and frills.

When he had left in the morning, his space had been handkerchief free. Clearly, something had happened. Ranmaru’s half of the room was untouched. He lifted his shoulder to stop the strap of his bag from slipping off. He spotted one of his roommates in the middle of the organized mess with his back to the door, sewing away on another one. Masato hadn’t looked up or greeted Ren since he entered.

“What’s all this?” Ren let his questioning hand gesture be known through his voice. Even though Masato’s back was turned, surely he wouldn’t have to look to see the quizzical expression on Ren’s face. 

It took a moment before Ren got an answer. Masato’s back straightened and his head raised slightly. “They’re handkerchiefs.” Short and sweet, that was the only answer Ren got. Masato returned to his work, head bowing to focus on what was in his hands.

Sighing to himself, Ren picked his way carefully over to their shared bunk beds. There were no handkerchiefs on the floor but some seemed to be balancing precariously over the backs of chairs and other objects. The slightest breath of wind could cause them to slip and fall, something Masato would not be happy about, Ren was sure.

With nowhere to sit, Ren dropped his bag beside his bed and made his way over to where the other was. Plopping down in front of Masato, Ren’s face rested in his hands. Masato was intently focused on the handkerchief in his hands.

“What’s going on? My birthday already passed, you know.” Ren instantly knew these weren’t for him from the start. Getting Masato to admit who they were really for was a challenge Ren felt obligated to take on.

Ren’s selfishness, as expected, caught Masato’s attention. Looking up, he frowned. “These aren’t for you.”

And, as expected, he took the bait. “Then who are they for?”

Masato looked away before coming up with a retort. “That’s none of your business.” That just intrigued Ren more. If Masato was intent on getting him off the case, he was sorely failing.

“If you tell me, I can help.” Ren tried to sweeten the deal to get Masato to open up. With this many handkerchiefs, Ren had no doubt that Masato was utterly lost in his intentions. He could get sidetracked on the smallest of details, which seemed to be exactly what happened here.

But Masato was stubborn. “I don’t need nor have I asked for your help. I can manage on my own.”

Ren allowed himself to laugh for a few solid seconds. “Is that why my bed is covered in handkerchiefs?” Masato muttered something about Ren’s being the bottom bunk and how the top bunk was too difficult to reach.

Hesitantly, Masato began to explain upon realizing he was inconveniencing Ren. “These aren’t for my own use. They’re a gift. However,” he paused and sighed, “they got out of hand. I wasn’t able to decide on a single colour or pattern.”

Ren knew him enough to decipher the rest. “So you kept making them until you’ve made one you’re happy with?” Ren knew long ago that Masato had a frightening amount of determination but even this was pushing it, wasn’t it?

Masato nodded. He was conflicted, that was obvious. Looking down at his hands, the small band aids that wrapped around his fingers confirmed Masato’s story.

Still, Ren had answer for his problem. “Who is it for?” Knowing the person would make picking one that much easier. Once again, Ren didn’t need to hear it from the other to know who it was. If he couldn’t play his game, he had to get some amusement out of this evening.

He watched as Masato opened his mouth and closed it without saying a thing. The budding blush gave him his answer. Ren hummed a teasing tone and the blush deepened.

Sputtering, Masato tried to cover his tracks. “It’s only out of necessity! There was a recent rainstorm and even though we got to shelter, she was soaked. My handkerchief was the only thing I had on me at the time that managed to stay dry. If she had one that could prevent future incidents.”

Ren raised an eyebrow at the end of Masato’s explanation. It was already crystal clear that, with all of Masato’s good intentions, he was going about this the wrong way. But he kept his mouth shut and tried to guide the other to the answer instead.

“So,” Ren started, “you want to make her a handkerchief so she’ll have something to keep her dry?” It was silly as it was cute. Masato nodded again, eyes earnestly trained on Ren’s own. “Did she like using your handkerchief?”

Masato let his eyes slip down, thinking. “Yes, I think so. She seemed to appreciate it.” He tilted his head, bangs following his angle, asking Ren what the point was.

He needed to get Masato to think, really think, about why she used it. “Did she appreciate it because it was dry or because it was yours?” There, Ren spelt it out. He got great amusement in watching Masato’s eyebrows come together as his face scrunched up in thought.

Once Masato’s face straightened itself out, his hands set his next, uncompleted handkerchief down. Ah, Ren thought, realization must have dawned on him. It was about time. If Ranmaru had walked in, there was no telling how their short tempered senior would have reacted to stray handkerchiefs over every surface.

“What you’re saying is, she wanted my handkerchief?” Masato’s slow words came together, much to Ren’s delight.

“Exactly. Girls care about that sort of thing.” As soon as it was out of Ren’s mouth, Masato’s face returned to being deep in thought. Hopefully now, he would have some idea and a potentially awkward situation can be avoided. Ren had no clue where to store all of the handkerchiefs currently strewn across the room, however. Perhaps a fan giveaway might be best.

“Ah.” Ren turned his attention back towards Masato, the source of the noise. “That makes it easy then. I should be able to recreate my own pattern quickly and gift it tomorrow.”

Well, Ren tried.


End file.
